


Whistle, Baby.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry becomes more protective of Arya now he knows who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/5 ficlets written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s _Earworms and Daydreams_ challenge. Song prompt: [Whistle by Flo Rida](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA).

Since finding out Arya was a girl, she’d noticed him become more protective of her, even in the brilliant warm sunshine where the only danger was sunburn. It was starting to get on her nerves.

She was picking her way through tree roots and deceptively sharp stones when she felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back.

“Where are you going, milady?” He said turning her round.

“I’m going for a piss, if it please you.” She said, pulling a face.

He sighed, letting her go. She’d gotten no more than five steps when he called out to her.

“Be careful!”

Arya made a frustrated sound in her throat and rolled her eyes.

“Whistle if you get into trouble.”

“I can’t.” She admitted, refusing to face him. “I don’t know how.”

After a few seconds she felt him turn her around again before crouching in front of her. “Put your lips together and blow. It’s a piece of piss.” He let her go and belatedly added... “Milady.”


End file.
